


Birthday Gift

by Baby_Fangirl



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Fangirl/pseuds/Baby_Fangirl
Summary: Misty has no idea what to get Cordelia for her birthday after learning about the special occasion on the very day. Cute, tiny one-shot





	Birthday Gift

Cordelia was an interesting lady, and that was for sure. She was guarded, but obvious – and they were friends, so Misty tried to keep her psychological profiling to a minimum, but she just couldn’t help it some days.

In any case, it was Cordelia Goode’s birthday, and Misty had only just found out, apparently, the headmistress was trying to keep a low profile. What did the woman like? Well, plants, but that would be way too obvious. What else? Romance novels, antique teapots, music, space heaters on cold days…

The swamp witch wasn’t coming up with anything very helpful. She was going to ask Zoe, but then she remembered that the brunette was out with Kyle Spencer for the whole week. How the heck did Zoe manage to deal with a half zombie like Kyle? Oh, well. He wasn’t really Misty’s type, anyway.

Distractions, distractions! The necromancer couldn’t help it, though. “What does the headmistress of Robichaux Academy want for her birthday?” wasn’t really something she could type into that funny google box. Well, she could, but it would be fruitless. She could always get nan to listen to the woman’s thoughts, but that sounded like a bad idea. A fun idea, sure, but Misty knew from first-hand experience that a clairvoyant could hear absolutely anything running through her mind that may not always be appropriate. Besides, the swamp witch doubted that Cordelia would want her thoughts and her privacy invading on her birthday anyway.

What was something that the headmistress didn’t have? What was something new and unique that would make her birthday memorable?

The metaphorical lightbulb lit up in Misty’s mind. Of course!

 

“Hey, Miss Cordelia!” hearing her name being called in that delirious Cajun accent, the mismatched eyed woman glanced up from the hydrangea she was tending on the sideboard in the greenhouse. A warm smile pulled gently at her plump lips as she observed Misty lingering in the doorway, smiling as bright as the day was long.

“What can I do for you Misty?” The older blonde inquired, her full attention drawn to the gypsy, that bit her lip in wild excitement, trying not to bounce on her heels as she wandered over, close to the headmistress.

“Happy Birthday!” the curly blonde announced with pure enthusiasm, before planting a firm and passionate kiss squarely upon Cordelia’s lips.  

The woman found herself gripping the counter, just to keep her legs from giving way beneath her, and instantaneously, she was returning the kiss, captivated by Misty’s strong, warm and unyielding lips.

It seemed like her hydrangea was going to have to wait.


End file.
